Dean's wish
by bas45
Summary: Dean and Castiel hook up


**Smut: Dean/Castiel**

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters depicted.**

* * *

Dean's wish

Dean sighed as he rolled over on the cheap motel's bed. Rain was bashing against the windows and thunder was roaring every twenty seconds or so. He stood up, walked over to the window and pressed his head against the freezing glass. Sam gone, Cas gone. Who else was left? Dean closed his eyes, tightened his fist a few times and then turned around. Then again, he had always been a loner of some sort. He'd live. He went out and left the motel room. After all, a man's gotta eat, doesn't he?

Dean moaned in his sleep. His dreams were haunted by an image he hadn't had in quite some time. Castiel's bare chest, just moments before he pressed his palm against the Angel Banishing Sigil imprinted on it to safe Sam and Dean. That moment, not only he felt exhilarated because the angels would be banished to free their way, but something else felt exhilarated too. Something more south of the border. That feeling was utter madness: Dean was heterosexual, he had been with more women than he could count. Could he really fall in love with a man? Dean had pondered that question many, many times. Once he chastised himself for thinking he fell in love with the angel – mentally, of course, not physically. But could falling in love with an angel be referred as being gay? The body of Jimmy Novak was a mere vessel and not Cas's true form. Did angels have sex issues, were there even male or female angels? Was there a difference? Dean did not know the answer to any of those question, but he did know that his feelings for Cas were more than friendship and trust, testified by to the fact his jeans near always became very tight when he was within touching distance of the angel.

A rustling sound stirred the stillness in the hotel room. Dean did not wake. He turned in his sleep, the bed sheets covering his bare torso slipping onto the floor. A shiver shot through the hunter as the old air fell onto his skin. Then, suddenly, an immense warmth covered him and his face relaxed.

"Cas?" he murmured dreamily.

"Yes, Dean. I'm here…" the angel's soft voice responded.

Dean sat up with a jerk, yelping, "Dude, what the hell!"

Castiel smiled and placed a hand on the hunter's forehead. "I know all your thoughts, Dean. I know what you want. What you _really _want…"

Dean relaxed a little and allowed Cas to place his other hand on his knee. He frowned and looked at the other man. After a moment's hesitation, the hunter took the initiative and leaned forward. He pouted his lips and connected them with Castiel's. Surprisingly, the angel did not break the kiss. Castiel parted his lips and his and Dean's tongue started swirling around each other. They explored each tooth, each molar and each piece of skin. As Dean was already bare-chested and only wearing his boxer briefs, there was nothing that Cas couldn't reach. He caressed the hunter's back, played with his nipples and placed his hand on Dean's erection. He started moving his hand slowly, in a masturbating motion.

Dean finally broke off the kiss, only to whisper in his lover's ear, "Oh, Cas…"

He started peeling off Cas's clothes, starting with the trench coat. Usually, he would consider the cleanliness of his bed partner's clothing, but Dean's horniness and lust made him fling them all over the room. When all clothes had been given the same treatment as the coat, Dean leaned back and regarded the angel's naked – except for his tightie-whities – posture.

"CAS," he growled, and he pushed the angel on his back, his left forearm over his vessel's trachea. He didn't apply too much pressure, just enough to make the angel breathe heavily.

Dean started kissing and licking the other man's neck. Slowly he moved down to the angel's chest, giving his nipples a nice and wet work-over. Then he liked his way down to the waistband of the underpants, in which Cas's member was already at full attention. He removed the underpants and sucked the slab of meat in all at once. Dean started pumping his head up and down, a writhing Cas apparently in full ecstasy. Two hands gripped Dean's short brown hair and held his head still. Dean glared at the angel, who looked at him sheepishly and growled, "You keep your hands to yourself, wingding. Don't make me cuff you to the bed."

Cas pulled Dean's face to his own and relished in French kissing the hunter once more. He broke off the kiss and breathed, "I want you to fuck me."

Dean smiled slyly and groped in the drawer of the nightstand, all the while kissing Cas. He pulled out a tube of KY Jelly and a pack of condoms. Dean slipped on one of the condoms, lubricated it and then used his lubed fingers to explore Cas's entrance. They had fucked before, but that had been months before. His entrance felt tight and Dean started slow, by entering one finger in the angel's ass while returning to sucking the man's cock.

"Oh, yesssssss..."

"You like that don't ya, badboy?"

"Uhuh."

Dean inserted a second finger and Cas started bucking his hip, actually _riding_ Dean's fingers. The latter quickly inserted a third. After a minute or two he retracted them and placed the head of his cock against Cas's hole. He snarled at the bottom and pressed through at once. Castiel's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his pupils nearly invisible.

"OH GOD, YES!" he screamed.

Dean smiled at the blasphemy he drove Cas into and started picking up the pace of his thrusts. By this point, Cas's cock was leaking precum and about the only two things he uttered were whimpers of joy or a husky "Harder!". Dean flipped Cas onto his stomach and went to town immediately. He kept pumping the angel's ass, biting and licking his ears, neck and back. He felt he was getting close. He pulled out.

"C'mon Dean, stick it back in," Cas huffed. "FUCK ME!"

Dean made Cas lie down on the floor, his calves resting on the bed. The angel lay upside down and Dean planted his cock right back into his ass. He started pumping and jerking Cas off at the same time. After thirty seconds the angel started moaning. Another thirty seconds later...

"OOOOH, you gonna make me cum!"

"Cum for me, Cas! CUM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dean jerked the cock pointed to his face and when Cas came, the cum hit him right above the left eye. He kept milking and milking until every last drop was gone. Cas lay there, sweaty and spent. Dean was close to coming, too, and he pulled out of Cas's butt. He jerked his cock and after three quick strokes he sprayed his jizz at least five feet over the floor. When he had milked every last drop out of his cock he collapsed onto Cas.

Dean played with Cas's hairs. They had fallen asleep after their rampant sex fest and Dean awoke first. He pushed against Castiel's nose, after which he woke. He smiled at Dean.

"Cas," the hunter said. "Don't ever leave me?"

Castiel kissed the hunter's hair. "Never..."


End file.
